1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, a display panel, and a display unit enabling information to be entered by being touched with an object such as a finger or pen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques of entering information by touch with a finger or the like are known. Among them, a technique attracting particular attention is a display device capable of entering information by touching various buttons displayed on a display with a finger or the like in a manner similar to the case of touching normal buttons with a finger or the like. The technique allows the display and the buttons to be commonly used and therefore brings large advantages of smaller space and reduction in the number of parts.
Various types of touch sensors that detect a touch of a finger or the like exist. A popularized touch sensor is, for example, of an electrostatic capacitance type. A touch sensor of this type catches, by a capacitive element, a change occurring in the surface electric field of a panel when a touch panel is touched with a finger or the like, and detects a touch of a finger or the like (for reference, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-9750).